


Sparked interest

by TrioTreat



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Feelings, Gen, Humor, M/M, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrioTreat/pseuds/TrioTreat
Summary: Fenton happens upon a old invention of Gyro's and the two discuss it and Gyro's fascination with robots or the time Fenton found a robotic maid in Gyro's storage closet.





	Sparked interest

**Author's Note:**

> They're not in a relationship in this fic but the feelings are there. This was fun to write. Enjoy!

"So were you ever going to tell me?" He taps Gyro's shoulder as he's away at his desk. 

"Tell you what exactly?" Dr. Gearloose sounds annoyed and unimpressed but the moment that Fenton says it, he becomes quite the flustered one. "That you had a thing for robots,"

"When I was looking at ways to improve your inventions from becoming evil, I saw a particular proto-type! It was a maid, but a robot, duck." 

"Wh-what! Nonsense! I've developed no such thing!" 

"Dr. Gearloose, do you fancy robots in that way?"

Fenton isn't judging he's just curious. "Well, I've always related to robots more than people, so I've dabbled at the concept, of more...sentient robot figures"

"I see," Fenton says. 

"It is a bit different now, I mean, I like you, and you're a person," Gyro comments and Fenton supposes that's Gyro's way of complimenting him. "Oh! Well, I'm glad."

"I'm glad that you can relate to others more. Mr. Mcduck must have played a part in that!" The cards, of course that's what Fenton was referring too. 

"Partially," Gyro says. "I watch you, sometimes, how you interact with others, and how they interact with you, and it made me want to get better at that myself." Not only that, it was an important skill in building connections in this world. 

"I'm flattered, Dr. Gearloose, that I could help in some way!" Fenton smiles, the latter always radiates some sort of positive energy, it is something Gyro envied a bit at how well Fenton got along with others and how well others got along with him in return. 

Gyro isn't great at feelings, but Fenton makes him wish he was. "Mmhm, back to work Cabrera, and keep the robot proto-type you saw a secret!" Fenton only laughed, a secret that Dr. Gearloose had a thing for robots in particular. "Oh! Dr. Gearloose, just a question?" 

"What?" 

"If you so fancy robots, does that include Gizmoduck?" Fenton asks him quite innocently. Gyro is taken back by the question proposed to him. "I'm not interested in dummies," he says, "get back to work already." 

Gyro pondered the thought. Did he fancy robots? Maybe. Did that indeed include Gizmoduck and as extension the wearer? That is something Gyro didn't know quite yet. However the scientist cursed in his head, "I can't believe he thinks I have a robot fetish now." And did he? Perhaps. But did Fenton need to know that? God no.

"Dr. Gearloose one question?" 

Gyro sighed, "yes?" 

"Why was the robot in the storage closet?" 

Gyro grumbled, "because she turned evil and got obsessed with me." 

"Ah," Fenton said as if he should've been surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> bad with feelings gyro is a good gyro. And yes the robot in refrence is robotica.


End file.
